Rolf
The Son of a Shepherd Rolf '''is despite his youth a experienced and skilled Hunter. He along with his Nana is the last of the Shepherd Family. Appearance Rolf wears a yellow T-shirt with a red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans, and red and cream shoes. During winter, he wears an orange sweater, has brown skin (comparable to Jonny's skin), as well as dark green eyes, dark blue hair, a unibrow, and a purple tongue. When his shirt is removed numerous scars across his chest can be seen. Personality Rolf is a hard-working, friendly and upbeat character, yet is also unusual and sometimes disconcerting to the others. Despite his many idiosyncrasies, he appears to have the respect of almost everyone in the Cul-De-Sac. Rolf values hard work and can most often be found working on his parents' small farm. He is responsible for doing all sorts of chores from the menial, such as tending to the animals, planting seeds etc., to the downright strange. It is because of this frequent display of labor that Rolf has strength that rivals Ed's, though his strength, while impressive, is no match for Ed's, as Rolf can only use it when he is angry, while Ed's strength is a part of his biology. Even when angry, his strength still does not seem to be of the same intensity or level as Ed's. Though he often works and takes great pride in his achievements, he describes his youth, back in The Old Country as being "lazy" and "good for nothing." It is possible that he does some of the chores out of fear, as he once mentioned that if his chores were not finished, he would be "banished to the cupboard." This is one of the reasons the Urban Rangers exist: to do all sorts of chores around the Cul-De-Sac and to "become the masters of the mundane," as Rolf puts it. They are a boy scout-type organization that has existed for over fifty years and they are specialists when it comes to chores, for which they earn badges. Aside from the menial chores, they often take camping trips to the woods in order to earn camping badges. Rolf has also shown numerous times a type of honor system. Of course, growing up listening to fantastic stories about heroes and battles, it is no wonder that Rolf grew up into a man who gives credit where credit is due. Dishonoring someone from Rolf's country will result in a duel with dead fish as weapons, while balancing on a tree above a deep chasm. If the man who has dishonored the other man falls down into the chasm, the honor of the dishonored is restored, not just to him, but to his ancestors as well, thus meaning that if just one member of a family has been shamed, dishonored, or otherwise been disrespected, the credibility of the entire family is at stake. This is so deep that it even has supernatural properties: right after the "duel" begins, the alley was surrounded by heavy clouds that only vanished when Rolf (easily) defeated Eddy. The duel can be prevented beforehand if the provocateur brings to the man he offended the "Cupcakes of Sorriness," and then they must accept the "Eels of Forgiveness" down their trousers. Rolf has claimed that those worthy of the most respect are village buffoons and barbers, the latter of which he aspires to be. He is also a prideful person, taking pride in numerous things, most notably him being the son of a shepherd, his hard work, and him winning the covetous, and most difficult of the Urban Ranger badges: The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. His pride in part might explain his illeism, that is, him referring to himself in third person, though this could also be as a result of his handling of the English language. Rolf also seems to be the oldest child in the Cul-De-Sac, and in some ways, acts more maturely when compared to the rest of the kids. In appearance (excluding the vast amount of body hair, which he claims to be premature), he also seems to be the tallest out of all the kids in the Cul-De-Sac. It may be because he grew up in a very different environment than the other kids, surrounded by a radically different lifestyle. Even though he is a hard-working individual, he is also a fun-loving person. When not working or hanging out with the rest of the kids, he can be found having a warm drink by the fireplace, candied beets, or meat. His jollyness is best shown in which he is shown dancing to a particularly violent song called "That's My Horse," in which the two dancers say the line and then proceed to hit each other with their hands (or anything else such as a barrel, a wheelbarrow, and so on). Despite it being very painful, Rolf and Ed enjoy it very much and Edd at one point even described it as a "delightful barbaric dance." He also owns an accordion, which the song is played on. His many confusing customs have flabbergasted the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids to no end. The many strange foods (such as fish balls, assorted aquatic creatures, and various meats), celebrations, activities, holidays, clothes (such as a vest made from his father's back hair), stories (such as the battle between his Great Nano and a Giant Sea Cucumber), and so on. He consistently confuses the meanings and messages of gestures and customs in the Cul-De-Sac with that of his own traditions, confusing the potted plant Eddy was giving him as a token of apology as the "Potted Shrub of Ridicule," and thinks that Kevin avoiding having eels poured down his pants as a sign of disrespect. An odd thing about Rolf is that he knows about Christmas like every one else, but he has no idea about Christmas. On numerous occasions, Rolf has shown his sorrow and longing for his old village. Rolf is easily confused by the modern world and its technology, culture, and way of life. He stated that he "sweats himself to understand our modern go-go world." He often recalls his childhood days in The Old Country and his voyage to America in a canoe made from leather shoes (which will prompt him to talk for hours about his Great Nano). Eventually Rolf, in a way, seems to have accepted the "confusing leisure delights" and simply goes along with them. When Kevin invited him over to his house to watch monster trucks, Rolf, somewhat nonchalantly, proclaims "Very well; Rolf will include himself, once again, in sharing yet another one of your menial customs and all the time wonder why." Overall, it may seem that Rolf has finally accepted his new, strange to him, home. While training Nazz, Jonny, Ed and Eddy to be Hunters Rolf is shown to be very harsh taskmaster, very hard to impress but will give praise even if his students lose a battle but fight well and honorably. He is fearless in battle, very skilled and very experienced, having been trained to fight since he was little and even fought the demon Fenrir who had come to destroy his home and family. Rolf dislikes arrogance and will offer advice to anyone on how to better themselves and is respectful to those who impress him. Biography Early History When Rolf was a little boy in his old country, a rustler with a wolf mask would steal Rolf's father's flock of sheep. Rolf finally fought back, despite his fears, in order to save a sheep (possibly his favourite in the flock). The man would reveal itself to be a demon, haunting Rolf's family and later attempting to wipe them out along with Rolf's village. Apparently, the whole experience was so traumatic for Rolf that it left a mental scar on his already jacked up mind. Over the years, Rolf's mental scar continued to haunt him, driving his hatred to levels so high that it almost became more of a religious belief than hatred. It's known in his home land that there are a lot of hero stories, fights, famous people and unbelievable stuff that have been in his childhood. He witnessed a giant Swedish meatball stalking Wilfred in the dead of night. Another strange tale is the story of how his Great Nano crossed the ocean paddling in a canoe made from the soles of his shoes while fighting a Giant Sea Cucumber in an attempt to immigrate to America. He claims the Giant Sea Cucumber stared at him like a sandwich and that they had to devour it. Because the Great Nano, who had one eye, was lost at sea in this battle, Rolf would dress in a tight-fitting sea cucumber suit and prepare a box of sea cucumber balls for the neighbours to feast, but was offended by Eddy when he threw one of these balls once. Also, around the holidays, Rolf's family worships a woman named Yeshmiyek who supposedly lives in the centre of the Earth preparing the holiday feast for good males and females. Rolf also celebrates the guardian pigeon. Another thing Rolf does is dueling: he would dig a hole and make a bridge of a tree and then he would put on a war-like suit with an ox skull on it and battle his enemy with dead stiff fish. Huntsman Tournament Hunt for Fenrir Gem Abduction Powers and Abilities When his superhuman strength is unleashed, it rivals Ed's; however, it should be considered that he is the second strongest character in Peach Creek, since he was seen lifting a tree with difficulty while Ed can lift a house single handed. Regardless, Rolf's strength depends on his mood rather than his biology. Rolf is skilled enough to fight the Kanker Sisters, sparring with them one by one and analyzing their strengths and weaknesses, allowing him to defeat them. Rolf was also able to understand the fighting styles of Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln and Wallabee Beatles during their fights in the Sunny Bridges Tournament and even work out that Kenny was too skilled to be a simple Hunter in training like the rest of them. Rolf is skilled in hand to hand combat which when combined with his strength makes him a very powerful opponent even if he is still not yet a teen. He can somehow see a weak spot from a distance and use his tongue to break the hardest material. Aura Blue Semblance '''Call of the Wild - The ability to gain the abilities of any animal base on the spectral image Rolf summons, including the speed of a cheetah, the strength of a gorilla, and even the camouflage abilities of a chameleon. Of course this can only be done through eating the meat of the animals. Weapon Rolf is also skilled in weapons such as pitchforks, axes, warhammers and even a dead fish. He had been trained in the art of weaponry since he was a small boy and his skills have only grown through fighting Grimm and the wolf demon Fenrir. Relationships Family Mother - Rolf's mother loved her son dearly and Rolf loved her in return. He was so happy to see her again after the defeat of Fenrir. Father - A mighty shepherd known to tend to his sheep daily and has been known to have a hairy back. Runa - Rolf's little sister she loved and looked up to her big brother, and Rolf loved and looked after her in return. He was so happy to see her again after the defeat of Fenrir. Nana - A seriously disfigured woman known to have a wooden leg and be mistaken as "that large hairy beast eating all the dip." One-Eyed Great Nana - Rolf's deceased great-grandmother. It was revealed that she died right before or during Rolf's family move to Peach Creek. Great Nano - Rolf's deceased great-grandfather. Friends Nazz Von Bartonschmeer - A friend and fellow member of the Cul De Sac, who he is teaching to become a Huntress. Eddy McGee - A friend and student who Rolf is teaching to become a Hunter. Edwin Hill - A friend and student of Rolf's who freed the spirits of Rolf's family from Fenrir, along with all his other victims. Something Rolf will be grateful for to his dying day. Jonny 2/4 - Another friend and student of Rolf's Double D - Nigel Uno - Nicknamed Ice Fire Nigel Abigail Lincoln - Refers to her as Hat Wearing Abby Enemies Fenrir - A old enemy of Rolf's who killed and devoured the Shepherd family. Though the spirits of his family and the rest of Fenrir's victims were set free Fenrir survived. But has vowed to finish the coward off for good the next time he leaves whatever dark hole he's licking his wounds in. 'Crom Cruach - '''A ancient dark god who's Rolf's ancestors opposed and rebelled against in the old country thousands of years ago. Rolf like his ancestors before opposes and stands against this evil. He attempted to defeat Crom by challenging him to That's My Horse, only to find himself outmatched. Quotes * ''"THE BURDEN OF VEGETARIANISM IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!" * "SHAKLAHAM!" * To Holly Blue: "You are the leader, yes?" Rolf stood up, looking different now. "Let Rolf ask you something…Have you ever experienced…THE ALMIGHTY THREE-SHOE BEATING?!" Background Information Rolf is a character from Ed Edd n Eddy with a foreign background yet not mentioned which country he's from, possibly someplace in Eastern Europe. Trivia * Rolf has the same color clothing scheme as Eddy, a yellow shirt with a red stripe, light blue pants and red shoes. ** However, the yellow on Rolf's shirt is more goldenrod while Eddy's is bright yellow and the red stripe on Rolf's shirt is horizontal while the red stripe of Eddy's shirt is vertical. In addition, Eddy has purple as part of his color scheme. * Rolf has a habit of nicknaming characters: Ed Boys, Hat Wearing Girl Abby, Ice Fire Nigel, Gogo Nazz Girl, Johnny Wood Boy * Rolf can become aggressive, upset and/or agitated if any of the following happen to him: ** When someone harms or steals his livestock (as shown in "Ed... Pass it On..." and "No Speak Da Ed"). ** When he does not eat any meat for too long (as seen in "All Eds Are Off") and also shown in chapter 159. ** When he sees or hears anything that brings up his traumatic feud with Wolf (also shown in "No Speak Da Ed"). ** When someone fools around in his home for too long (as shown in "Rambling Ed"). ** When he senses powerful supernatural beings (as shown in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). * In GrimmFall, Rolf's semblance is based on the episode ''"Look_Into_My_Eds" ''in his hypnotic state. Category:Characters Category:Humans